Leda
Leda is first gen pup who belongs to Colfea, please ask my permission if you wish to use her for anything, thanks! Appearance Leda has a pretty unique design. She's an unknown mix-breed, but roughly the same size as a Border Collie. Most of her fur is a very light purple-ish pink, trimmed with white and dashed with a few flecks of darker purple. Her back, the top of her head, muzzle, legs and ears are a light orchid purple. The same shade is speckled across her tail. The tips of her ears and tail are a dusty mauve purple, as well as having splashes of the same colour on her back, on her legs and underneath her eyes. She has white socks, tail tip, chest, stomach, a stripe on both ears, her neck and her muzzle. Her irises are a dark fuchsia shade, her nose is the same colour. She has a long busy tail, and pointed ears. Her paw pads are a dusty grey, while the inside of her ears are snow white. Personality Leda is fairly timid and quiet, preferring to keep herself to herself. She 'chickens out' of things rather easily, and needs a fair amount of encouragement to anything even a tad risky or unpredictable. She's not usually the one to go and make witty jokes with someone she doesn't know that well. She likes to see how a person acts around others, and what their personality is like before going and stirring up a conversation. She gets embarrassed rather easily. She rather expressive with how she feels about whom or what, often leading her to regret having said or done anything. She's rather creative and imaginative, coming up with new out-of-the-box ideas quickly and efficiently, but more often than not, she keeps them to herself, thinking others will shake their head in disagreement at them. She's very polite around others, unless she's with someone she knows quite well, only then will she feel free to be her true self and not necessarily say unneeded 'pleases', 'sorries' and 'thank yous'. She's fairly patient, being too polite to blow her top with someone she doesn't know well. She's extremely clumsy, accidentally tipping over or bumping into numerous things on a daily basis, much to her dismay. She's very gullible, believing almost everything she's told. She's somewhat childish and immature, playing into the gullible trait her personality. Bio WIP Stories, Collabs and Songs None yet! Extra Crush: Pisces, she fell in love with his friendliness, loyalty and how he cares for her. She is rather dissaproving of him being a member of the SDC, as she's worried that he'd get hurt or worse. While scouting around for an HQ in the garbage dump for her to be team of Paranormal Investigators, she ran into Pisces, who was still new in the town. At first, the two didn't speak to each other, and kept up their own little searches. However, Leda approached him with a question of if he lived there, since if he did, she didn't to pick his home as their HQ. He said no, which of course was true, she was somewhat relived to hear this. The two kept on their separate missions, wandering around the trash yard, noticing each other every now and then. After sometime, couple of hours, Leda grew curious as to why he was still there, and asked if he was lost or something. He said he was, maybe just to get rid of her. Though, she immediately asked if he needed directions home, wanting to be polite and helpful. He denied this, so she began to leave, wanting to get home. He quickly decided that he would not be able to find his way out of the dump on his own, and asked if she could actually help him. She shrugged with a sure, and the two proceeded to weave their way out of the large dump. They chatted slightly on their way, to break the awkward tension. Once they made their way out, Leda inquired as to if he'd be able to make his way to his home, he wasn't sure, so he just said no, not wanting to get lost. The two had a pleasant walk to SDC territory, chatting the whole way. Once they were on the outskirts of the territory, they bumped in to Bentley, who saw Leda's unique and appearance and proceeded to make fun of it. Pisces told him to back off, and leave her alone, Bentley being somewhat bored, left them alone. With a shy thank you from Leda, the two parted ways with a goodbye from both. The two saw each other in the town over the next couple of weeks, giving each other simply smiles or waves. One day, she saw Gemini and Pisces coming towards her, then Pisces proceeded to introduce the two. Gem asked if she wanted to accompany them to dinner, which was where the two were originally heading, she didn't want to seem rude, so she said yes. Much to her surprise, the trio had a very pleasant day, slipping between the beach, park and other various locations. At the end of the day Leda told them that she was working on furnishing her HQ in the trash yard, not telling them what her team was about, not wanting them to judge her for believing in such stuff. Pisces asked if he could help her with carrying the heavy stuff, she happily said yes. The two worked quickly and had the whole place furnished in about three days. The two had a good bit of fun, and got a long well. Once they were done Leda wanted to ask out the SDC member, as she wanted to see and talk to him again soon. But, Pisces beat her to it, asking her out for a tasty afternoon dinner and a sunsetting beach walk. She already told him her answer, before he was done talking, it was a quick yes. After five dates, Pisces asked her to be his girlfriend, which of course she said yes to. The two dated as a couple for another three months, before finding out that Leda was pregnant. The two panicked at first, but calmed down, and started preparing to be become parents. After nine weeks of the, which seemed more like nine months to the yet-to-be parents, Capri, Ari and Mill were born, and showered with their parents love. Fears: WIP Job: She has a rather unique job. She's not a part of the Paw Patrol, or any other patrol for that matter. She and a few friends that she's gathering, are what she likes to call 'Paranormal Investigators'. She and her friends help out the Paw Patrol every now and then, when they claim they have a ghost on their hands, or something of the sort. While they're not an official team, Leda still wanted them to have some kind of gathering place, their HQ is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Adventure Bay. Random Trivia: *Her name means happy *I got the name from an old Roman fiction book series I used to read, when I was younger *She was adopt from Shibe--Momther on DA *Her birthday is on the twelfth of January *Her owner is a businessman, so he he often spends time away from home, so then she spends time in her HQ *Her and Pisces have three kids in 2nd gen. Ari, Capri and Mill Gallery FamilyMeetup.png|A little family meet-up Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse chara Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:First gen Category:First gen pup Category:1st gen Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed breed Category:Purple Category:Shy Characters Category:Girl Category:Girl Character Category:Adopted Category:Characters adopted